This invention relates to an improved diverter valve, and more particularly to a diverter valve assembly which is substantially anticlogging, has an improved antisiphon valve means and automatically diverts fluid flow without chatter from an inlet source to either of a pair of outlets in response to the opening of one of the outlets.
Diverter valves of various types and construction are employed in either tub or shower valve assemblies or in kitchen mixing faucets such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,884. While diverter valves of this type function satisfactorily, however, they tend to stick or clog either in the spray mode or spout mode position or leak through the spout when spraying, or cause chattering when changing from the spout mode to the spray mode position, and flow volume may vary when the mixing valve is set at constant operating conditions for either hot or cold water flow. Also many of the plumbing codes require that a diverter valve also include an antisiphon valve. This is to prevent backflow of used water through the fitting and into the potable system in the event of a reduced pressure occuring within the system.